Time for a Change
by Silver-Bell
Summary: Leif has her grandparents come over, not realizing their change in attitude for her own love...a little romance, but not too much yet, RikuXOC, AU, though still lotsa refrence to KH soo...PG-13 for Leif's bad language and Riku's semi-violence
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not Own Riku or any of Kingdom Hearts.though.If only I could own Riku.  
  
Anyway, this idea came from a very strange dream the night before my grandparents came over to spend the night.  
  
Time for a Change  
  
Prologue  
  
"Fuck!" I shouted as the piles of books were knocked down from my desk. I heard a bark and jingling from the living room. I went to go calm down my Chocolate Lab, Kiki. "Oh, Hello!" I greeted my grandparents that were now visiting from Wisconsin. I rubbed Kiki's belly as I listened to them. They talked for awhile till, my Sister, Selph, came into the room, then my grandmother started to talk to the both of us. "So, have you gotten your mates yet?" She asked. "Our whats?" I asked. "Did I stutter Leif?" I shook my head. The door bell rang. "That must be them!" She stood. I thundered down the 2 flights of stairs to the door across the room. I flung the door open to see to very surprised boys. Mine and Selph's eyes opened as wide as they could. "Riku???" I whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1 My WHAT?

Chapter 1-My what?  
  
"My, MATE!?" I shook my head. "What's wrong with me?" Riku cocked his head. "Not you.but.my grandmother here.what's with the weird change in attitude?" "Well, I sorta." "Got conked on the head!" my grandfather laughed. "Right, sure, we believe that." "So.we're betroved?" Selph asked. "Yea. Contract signed and everything." I gulped, Selph and I looked at eachother. "Shit." I whispered. "So, they're.living with us?" "Yes." "When are we going to marry?" "Around your twenties. As long as it's before 25 and after 16." I nodded and slowly walked to my room, Riku following me. "And.they'll sleep in our rooms?" "I guess." I sighed."I'm not hungry anymore, come on Kiki." Kiki's bells around her neck jingled as she followed.  
  
The next day.  
  
I walked into the school, Riku following beside me. "This is horrible, this is perfect.this is horivble.this is PERFECT!" I looked at Riku. "Umm.I have the same classes as you." "Perfect! They'll never believe me!" I laughed.  
  
Through out the day, girls starred, and boys whimpered. I had seen my friends, but not them me, I knew they'd tried to get a glimpse of the new hot boy at school, but weren't able to. "Finally, lunch." my eyes devoured the clock, about to ring in 30 seconds. "3.2.1." Riku grinned. "Yea!" We jumped out of our seats as the bell rang it's usual 4 gongs. Our class followed us out the door, several asking why we were so close. "We're newly betroved." Riku simply stated. The class stopped in their tracks getting left behind. I laughed as he narrowed his eyes and smirked.  
  
I skipped down the hallway to the caffeteria. "Lunchtime!" I sang out. Riku patted my head as he sat down next to me. "It's in the 80's outside! Perfect for no coat!" Riku smiled looking at the sunshine out the window. Freya and Echo sat down across the table from me and Riku who were talking very quickly. "Hellooo." Freya waved her hand in my face. We stopped talking. "Intro---" Echo stopped mid-sentence, looking at Riku. She gaped. "OOO HOTTIE!" She leaned over the table to grope Riku. "Move it Kiddo, he's mine." I smirked. "Yours? I don't see your name on him!" "Tell her Riku!" "We're newly betroved!" Echo fainted. "Aw man.and I liked that sandwich that her face is in."  
  
Outside.  
  
"Heyya! Leif! Is that a new riiing?" Freya coaxed "Uh.no." I looked at my sapphire coated ring. "Are you sure Riku didn't give it to yooou?" "Uh, yea." Riku poked me. "Yea?" "I'm gonna go flirt, that okay with you?" "Perfectly fine, go flirt with.uhhh.that one!" I pointed to one of the unpopular ones. Nice, kinda pretty, but just too computerish to be cared about. He slowly walked over grinning at me. Echo and Freya gaped. "You're letting him flirt?" they gasped. "So?" I started to walk very slowly over.  
  
The girl giggled. "And your name is?" "Vicky." He'd been flirting for about ten minutes when girls started to stare. I reached him. "Oh, I don't know how to say this but." He looked around and leaned in a little closer to her. Her eyes widened gloriously. "But.I'm betroved." "WHAT!?" She fell back into the mud. I choked on my laughter. "To who? Weirdo!" That just made me laugh harder than I needed. Riku held me still so I wasn't shaking so bad, he covered my mouth. I screamed and bit him. "Ow! HEY!" He pounced on me. A few minutes later, I sputtered the mud out of my mouth. "Me." I turned to Vicky. "Man Riku, look at us, we're covered in muuud!" "You know, where I used to live, if I had to tackle sora, we'd be covered in sand, not mud.blech." "oooh.tell me more about this Sora and where you used to live." I leaned on a wall. "well.Destiny Islands.where shall I start?"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*- ~-*-~ Well, you'll just have to find out how Riku got where he is now, and all next chapter.yea, he'll tell everything he's knows about DI and it's inhabitants and all his secrets about how he got out of KH and--- Riku: shoosh it! Selphy: yea, shut up Haha! You'll have to catch me first! `runs away` Riku: you go Selphy: you, you're faster! Riku: oh, that's right.HEY WAIT UP!!!! 


End file.
